


No Man Would Dare

by cachinnation31



Category: Frankenstein & Related Fandoms, Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Drabble, Gen, the Creature's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cachinnation31/pseuds/cachinnation31
Summary: And the last sound he hears is--
Kudos: 8





	No Man Would Dare

**Author's Note:**

> frankenstein has been living in my head rent free for the last like three months ever since i saw That One Animatic and BY god i needed to get it out of my system

And the last sound he hears is the roar of the crowd-- the creak of the lever-- the grunt of the executioner-- then--

-

And the first sound he hears is thunderous claps, shaking him to his core. His back lies against a cold, hard surface-- not that he knows what  _ cold _ or  _ hard _ even means.

A bright flash-- is  _ that _ what “bright” means?-- illuminates the room, just for a minute, and he sees a figure-- a figure? A person? How does he know all this?-- leaning over a table at the far end of the room.

“It should have worked… it should have  _ worked _ , damnit!”

If he could’ve understood what this creature was speaking, maybe he would have felt fear. As it is, he only barely hears murmurs underneath the loud crashes, flashes-- the brashest welcome to life to ever have been.

He closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WXM0kx8Z5VA  
> here's the fantastic animatic that's been literally keeping me up at night  
> this is a weird hybrid of book content and animatic content and musical content-- i haven't read the book in over a year & a half, i haven't listened to the full musical, but i HAVE watched this animatic on repeat for hours and i have had ... THOUGHTS
> 
> mary shelley's story has literally not left my brain since i read it in high school and it's KILLING me  
> maybe i'll write a bigger fic for this but probably not for a LONG time
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
